Better Angels
| aired = April 1, 2010 | title_image = Hand taking necklace from skeleton | writer = Scott Gimple Ian Goldberg | director = Constantine Makris | guest_cast = Michael Massee as D. Gibbons Owiso Odera as Abdi with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Benford Ryan Wynott as Dylan Simcoe Zora Bikangaga as Awaale Travis Johns as Malveaux Robert Neary as Statham Pascal Petardi as FBI Agent Adrian Kali Turner as Korfa David Haley as Marine Major Blauvelt Nina Onuora as Somali Woman Robert Lonzo Thompson as Young Abdi Larkin Campbell as Carl | uncredited = }} Summary Mark Mark presents to Stan Wedeck new element of mosaic - hydra painting. It was related to D. Gibbons aka Dyson Frost. It also revealed that Dyson Frost was believed to be dead long ago. Charlie Olivia asked Charlie about her flash, but she refused to answer, as believed that something bad will happen. Later she revealed that she saw Dylan, heard Lloyd's conversation with Mark, and also heard two man speaking outside her house, claiming "Mark Benford is dead" Bryce and Nicole Nicole Kirby tells Bryce Varley that she's studying pre-med. Bryce says she's part-way there, since she has a good name (Dr. Kirby). Said he had to change his name to make it sound more rugged. Calculating that it'll take twelve years Nicole looks forward to the time that they can work together as professionals. Bryce reveals that he doesn't have twelve years to live. Somalia: 1991 Unknown men built five towers around village. They declared that this is humanitarian mission to give village electricity, but later it caused a blackout. The only man who didn't fall unconsciousness was Abdi Khalif. He saw a black camel – a dark omen – and ran away in fear, believing that everybody died. Sometime later he returned but didn't find anyone or even dead bodies. Somalia: Present Day Posing as a Red Panda Resources members Demetri Noh, Janis Hawk, Marshall Vogel and Simon Campos arrive in the Ganwar region, Somalia, to investigate the mystery of the tower. They discover the number of the beast written on its wall when arriving at the village. At this moment the group is ambushed by heavily armed men. Their leader is Abdi Khalif. Abdi recognizes Simon as one of the men who confessed to have caused the GBO. He is also convinced that the group is not on a humanitarian mission and demands to know the real objective. When left alone, Demetri suggests to Marshall Vogel to tell everything. Vogel replies that Demetri is doomed anyway which causes a fight between the two. The others overcome the distracted guards and take their weapons. Unfortunately Abdi arrives in an armed jeep which withstands their firepower. Later Abdi reveales his flash – he will speak in a stadium as leader of Somalia, which led him to believe that he needs weapons and ammunition to take the power by force. Janis, using the Mosiac website, proves to him that his destiny it not to take the power by force, but to stop the civil war. The group's relation with Abdi warms up after this. He takes them to the standing tower. Inside they find a chessboard and a VHS with records of conversation between an unknown man and village residents, among them a former friend of Abdi's and his mother. The unseen interviewer asks the people what they saw and they tell about their visions that that they came true. Later, the interviewer is seen and identified as D. Gibbons. He says that people saw actual events two weeks into the future. When further investigating the tower, Simon finds a linear accelerator, part of a circumfence around the village. Behind another door they find human remains, apparently from the village inhabitants who were shot. On one of the skeletons Abdi finds his mother's necklace. Overcome with grief and rage, Abdi turns on Simon and threatens to shoot him. Marshall Vogel is able to prevent this by shooting Abdi from behind, apparently killing him, meaning that what he saw in his flashforward can't come true. Janis laments that her flashforward can't come true because after this weekend the window of opportunity will close in time for her to get pregnant as revealed in her flashforward. Demetri suggests that he could get her pregnant. At first, Janis rejects the advance, but she eventually warms to the idea. Demetri is packaging all the evidence found to bring it back to L. A. while rewatching the tape with the interviews. Simon enters and strikes up a conversation, over which Demetri doesn't stop the tape. After some static, D. Gibbons reappears and addresses Demetri directly, supposedly from 1991. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * *Jack Davenport appears as Lloyd Simcoe in archive footage. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Red Panda translator is shot in the chest three times, but the angle at which the gun is held when Abdi starts shooting is too low at first to have shot the man through the chest. Cultural References * Smurfs: Janis makes reference to the Smurfs cartoon. Literary Techniques * Plot Twist: At the end of the episode, Simon finds Demetri reviewing the Dyson Frost tape in the tower. Dyson Frost then addresses Demetri directly through the tape, although he admits that he is recording the tape in 1991, but Demetri is in 2010. Unanswered Questions General *Why did Dyson Frost recoded a video message to Demetri? How did he know Demetri will see it? Flashes *What will bring Marshall Vogel to Benford's house? *Why he said that Mark Benford is dead?